Drunken Night KHR
by nuthin2say
Summary: Rumour has it that Hibari Kyouya seems to have low tolerance in alcohol. Everyone's pretty curious how he actually acts when he IS drunk. This story was inspired by that theme. It takes place on Hibari's birthday bash, before his marriage with his wife, Hanatsuki Reina


He was nervous. No, he was worried. To sum it up, he was worried and nervous. He sighed, though he did it softly. Sawada Tsunayoshi looked around the room, surrounded by familiar faces. It was Hibari Kyouya's birthday party, the Vongola Cloud Guardian. Although his birthday was on the 5th of May, due to Hibari's tight schedule, the party was delayed till today. Everyone was there. Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian was already taking out the sake, though his sister, Sasagawa Kyoko, stopped him. Tsuna figured that the party just started and the younger members of the party, I-pin and Lambo the Vongola Thunder Guardian, who were under aged, were still enjoying the party. The reason he was so nervous was because of birthday boy himself. Hibari Kyouya was known to hate large crowds, and prefers to be alone. Even when he already turned 25, that trait of his never died out. The only change in him is that he is able to talk to two people at a time rather than in a group without giving them a death glare.

While he sipped the fruit juice (though Ryohei suggested to spike it with alcohol but was denied by Kyoko), he glimpsed a whip of chestnut brown hair. Upon searching, he found out it was Hanatsukii Reina, the translator who worked for Hibari Kyouya during his visit to France. It turns out that Reina, affectionately called 'Ren', was an old friend of Haru and Kyoko, making her a part of the Vongola family. That explained her presence there. Tsuna noted that Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's right-hand man, seemed to be interested with her, since he was always by her side. It was when Reina walked towards Hibari and gave him a light-purple wrapped present with a gentle smile that made Tsuna remember. Kusakabe, along with Dino Cavallone and Ryohei were trying to make the two an item.

Reina wasn't the first woman they had introduced to Hibari, though the women end up leaving him due to his lack of interest in them and his busy life as the founder of 'The Foundation'. Even Dino himself started to give up on finding someone special for Hibari, but with Ren's presence, it seems that he still hasn't given up the idea. Even Tsuna, who thought the prospect of Hibari settling down was almost impossible, seem to like the couple. Even Hibari's pets love her. Suddenly, he was hugged tightly by someone from the back. "Oops, sorry, Tsuna-san! I seemed to trip over something" said a feminine voice he recognise so well. He turned to her, and saw Miura Haru looking up at him with a giddy smile. It wasn't the first time she had given him that smile, but Tsuna sensed there was something amiss. And he was right. "Tsuna-san! You have such broad shoulders! I guess that's just something that men have that we women don't have" Haru said, her eyes innocent. "Haru...are you possibly...drunk?" he asked, taking a step towards Haru. "What? No way! I only drank the fruit juice given by Kyoko's brother, Ryohei-nii!" she replied, hugging Tsuna's right arm. Ryohei? Don't tell me...!. Tsuna looked at Ryohei and noticed that I-pin and Lambo were already sleeping side by side at the corner of the room. Tsuna presumed that Ryohei thought that it was save to spike the drinks. "Hey, Tsuna! Come here! Want to play a game?!" Dino called out to Tsuna, Romario right beside him. Both have red faces, an indication that they were already drunk. How much did Ryohei-niisan spiked the juice? Tsuna wondered as he saw more of the guests were starting to get drunk. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, respectively the Vongola Storm Guardian and the Vongola Rain Guardian, were singing along a song that Tsuna does not recognise. Heck, the picture of the two getting along was somehow quite odd, since Gokudera is always treating Yamamoto like an enemy, even in their younger days.

Tsuna looked around and found almost everyone was drunk. He felt hot himself too, and Haru was already walking towards Gokudera. He was about to stop her when Kyoko bumped into him. "Tsu-kun...Forgive me. I was not able to stop Nii-chan from spiking the drink..." she said, her eyes half-closed. "It's alright. Ryohei-niisan was just being him after all. At least Hibari-san's not affected" he tried to reassure her, but this statement seem to made her cry. This alarmed Tsuna and he grabbed her chin so that she could look at him in the eye. Her eyes were already red, and she hugged him, surprising and delighting him at the same time. His childhood crush was hugging him, nothing was worse than that. But he was wrong. "Hibari-san...Hibari-san drank the juice that was given by Nii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed. Tsuna felt as if all the blood in his body had been drained when he heard that.

Hibari was known to dislike drinking, preferring to drink green tea instead of a nice cup of sake. Kusakabe once mentioned that there was a dark reason why Hibari dislike drinking. He presumed he might have a low tolerance for alcohol. Kusakabe nodded at this, and the mere fact that Hibari needs someone to take care of him when he passed out enrages him, causing him to have a bad mood the next day. Which was the reason why he was not supposed to be touching anything alcoholic. Tsuna gave Kyoko's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. I will take care of everything. Just stay here, okay?" he told her gently. Kyoko shook her head in understanding and sat down on a nearby chair as Tsuna went to find Hibari. After walking across the room, he saw Hibari's figure. "Hibari-san! Are you..." Tsuna purposely dragged his question as he touched Hibari's shoulder.

Hibari turned around to look at him. His ice cool exterior has melted, instead, he had on a very mysterious smile on his face and his eyes were glazed over. "Oh, it's you, Decimo. Have I expressed my gratitude for arranging this for me?" Hibari said, pulling the bewildered Tsuna into a hug. He even gave Tsuna a kiss on the cheek like the Italians usually do to their family members and friends. Tsuna, who was trying hard from laughing at Hibari's 'out-of-character' moment, instead he tried to pull the man away from taking a cup on the table. "Now, now, Hibari-san. I think that's enough of drinking tonight. I'm surprised you could tolerate it!" Tsuna boldly said, noting that Hibari might not remember the events of tonight when he wakes up the next day. Hibari put a finger on his lips, which was the universal sign for 'Shhh'. "To avoid from being in debt with someone all because I will pass out after taking a cup of any alcoholic drink, I drink one cup of sake every night. To at least raise my alcohol tolerance" Hibari said while grinning. Tsuna shook his head at this. "You really hate being indebted with someone, huh?" Tsuna murmured.

Hibari nodded his head at this and hugged Tsuna again. "I guess I should be glad that you did not become a kissing monster like Gokudera when you get drunk" Tsuna said after Hibari pulled away from him. Hibari chuckled at this. "Oh, I may be a hugging monster right now, but my desire to kiss someone is really strong too!" Hibari said, making Tsuna panicked. "Don't worry. There's only one person I want to kiss right now" Hibari continued with a low voice, after noticing Tsuna's panicked expression. Hibari then pulled Tsuna close to him. "Do you want to know who?" Hibari whispered into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna could have guessed, but he pretended to not know; "You tell me" he said. Hibari chuckled at this, then pulled away from Tsuna. Tsuna noticed that Hibari still had his intimidating aura, if only his ears weren't red. "Reina" was the word that Hibari formed when he looked at Tsuna. Before Tsuna could react, they heard a feminine voice behind them. "Yes?"

Reina was standing behind them, and judging by her innocent expression, she didn't seem to hear Hibari's statement earlier. "Were you talking about me, Hibari-san?" she said, looking at Hibari with innocence. Tsuna glanced at Hibari. The man's face was as red as a tomato and was interested at looking the floor. "N-no! We were, uh, we were just saying that you don't seem to be drunk, Ren!" Tsuna said, trying to ease the atmosphere. "Oh, I don't drink. It's better to have your guard up all the time" she said. "Well, sometimes people tend to sabotage that. Look at Hibari!" exclaimed Dino, who came out of nowhere. "Oh, Hibari-san, your face has been red for a long time now. Are you having a fever?" Reina stepped towards Hibari and put her small hand on Hibari's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Should I bring you outside to get some fresh air?" she said gently. To Tsuna's surprise, Hibari nodded his head at this, and let Reina lead him outside to the balcony. Tsuna sighed with relief when Dino grabbed his shoulder.

When Tsuna looked at Dino, he was immediately given a huge surprise. Ryohei, Kusakabe and Romario were there, surrounding Dino and himself. "It seems that the plan worked. What a great idea for you to make Kyouya drunk, Ryohei!" Dino said, looking at Ryohei. "All you need is to switch the cups and give a few suggestions on how to woo a woman, you get the Kyouya now!" said Ryohei, smirking. "What did you tell Kyo-san, Ryohei?" Kusakabe asked warily. "I told him that it would be nice to kiss the girl you love, even when you are drunk. Actually, it's better if you are drunk, 'cause you can just make an excuse about it!" Ryohei said, laughing evilly. "That's kinda sly. And does not seem to be Hibari-san's style" Tsuna interjected. Kusakabe nodded at this. "I agree with the Vongola Decimo" he said. Ryohei looked at them incredulously. "Desperate times comes desperate measures. Kyouya's too much of a gentleman to make a move on Reina, and Reina's a typical lady; awaiting for the man to make the move" Ryohei defended himself. Dino, sensing the tensing atmosphere, spoke up; "Let's spy on them!".

Before Tsuna could react, he was pulled by the three men and went to spy on Hibari and Reina. He saw the two were looking at the night sky together. Hibari seemed to have cooled down, his cool exterior was already plastered on his face. "This is wrong!" Tsuna whispered. "Shhh!" was the reply given by Ryohei and Dino. "Romario-san, Kusakabe-san, don't tell me you are going to get involved in this?" Tsuna tried seeking support from the older ones. "I'm here to accompany the Boss" Romario only replied. Tsuna then looked at Kusakabe. "It may be shameful for me to say this, but I'm really curious of their relationship. I want it to work, too. The reason why you can't leave is because of that too, am i right, Vongola Decimo?" Kusakabe whispered to Tsuna, giving him a guilty smile. Tsuna did not answer; Kusakabe was right. He was curious.

"Why do you still call me 'Reina', Hibari-san?" Reina said, looking into the sky. Hibari threw his gaze from the sky and looked at Reina. "Why do you still call me 'Hibari-san', Reina?" he asked her back. "Oooh, Hibari's trying to be catty! Is that the side-effect of being drunk?" Dino whispered, causing Ryohei to laugh, though he made sure not to be too loud for Reina and Hibari to hear. "Actually, I'm glad you asked, Kyouya-san" Reina coolly said, looking at Hibari now. "One point to Reina!" Ryohei cheered. Hibari stepped closer to Reina and grabbed her arm. "You looked so beautiful tonight. Can you come closer to me?" Hibari said. Reina did what he asked for and Hibari suddenly hugged her. "You know, I guess it's because of the alcohol, but I'm going to say everything that's in my head. Firstly, I wanted to say thank you for coming tonight. Secondly, you are the only woman that could make my heart beat irregularly" he said. "How unromantic. 'Beat irregularly'. Dude needs dating lessons" murmured Dino. "Thirdly, just so you know, one of the Guardians will turn into a kissing monster when they get drunk" Hibari continued on. "And?" Reina asked. "And I guess I do have that trait myself. One thing, being a kissing monster is to kiss everybody in sight, right?" Hibari replied. "He's pretty talkative that he seems to be talking nonsense right now" Ryohei said. "In my case, I want to kiss only one person. And that person is you" Hibari said.

Before anybody could react, Hibari kissed Reina. Kusakabe gasped, Dino whistled, Ryohei was pumping his fist into the air while Tsuna blushed when they already sunk in the situation in their heads. When Hibari pulled himself away from Reina, she was in a daze, out of breath. "Ohhh~ Kyouya's a good kisser. Look at the both of them breathless" Dino said, smirking. "Dino-san! Ryohei-niisan! This is enough! Let's just go!" Tsuna said, blushing furiously. "Let's wait a little longer!" Dino said, with the support of Ryohei, witnessing Hibari whispering something into Reina's ear. "What is everyone doing here?" a voice behind them said. Rokudo Mukuro, the Vongola Mist Guardian had on an amused face when all five men turned to look at him. "Mukuro! Shhh! It's getting into the best part!" Ryohei said. "I would have enjoyed it if it weren't for the fact that Hibari over there is glaring at us" Mukuro said, amused. What Mukuro said was right: they turned to look back at the two, and Hibari was surely glaring at them.

Before they were trying to escape, Hibari suddenly collapsed into Reina's arms. "Kyou-san!" Kusakabe exclaimed. All of them ran into the scene, and by that time, Reina was already on the floor, stroking Hibari's hair. "He seemed to be exhausted from the alcohol" she said, looking up at them. When Kusakabe walked away with the others, Tsuna, who was left behind along with Mukuro, heard Mukuro's conversation with Reina. "How was it like to witness the man you love acting like how you wanted?" he asked her. "It was surprisingly amusing, apparently. I used to wish that Kyouya-san would be more open to me at first, but after the way he had acted...I prefer the real him, though" Reina said, smiling. "If I may ask, did he say something to you when before glaring at us?" Tsuna asked, curious. This made Reina blush, and Mukuro, who witnessed this, chuckled. "I guess that would be the secret" he said mysteriously.

The mystery? Well, let's just say that it resulted in Hibari and Reina's marriage.

END


End file.
